Neverafter
by RALove
Summary: Kanda and Lavi are dragon hunters. One day, when on a hunt for a rare type of dragon they come across a boy who looks as though he's been through hell and back. deciding they couldn't leave the boy alone they take him home. but there is something curios about the boy that heals too quickly and is protective towards dragons. What could this boy be hiding?


**OK, so this is my first story on this site and I'm not too sure how it works still so, bear with me, I will edit as much as possible**

**please enjoy your selves! **

Dragons are dangerous creatures; they mercilessly killed entire towns, and hold no love. Dragons are able to change form, confusing their prey, and eating whatever they please. This is the reason The Clan of Hunters was created, to fight the secret war. This war has been fought for nearly one hundred years, although this is but a blink of in a dragon's lifetime, with humans it is a dangerous life to lead. And when dragons are killed their body takes human form, making a Hunter's life a murderous one, although in the eyes of another Hunter it just means that it is one less moment they will have to spend killing and is celebrated, in the eyes of a regular human it is a murder. This is why there is a special home for The Clan of the Hunters; this home is called the Black Order

This can't be happening. No, my life has not come to this.

Allen was lying in what not many would call a home; some might even call it a temporary fix, a place to stay while running. But it was what Allen called home, a painful reminder and yet a peaceful sanctuary. Allen had been running here for nearly four years, no one has found it and Allen was determined to keep it that way.

Kanda wasn't a shy man, just closed off. He was one who didn't let people in, many just left him alone, but there were others, others that acted more like his self-proclaimed 'best friend'.

"Yuu-chan!" well, speak of the devil and he shall appear. "Where are you going? Komui just sent you on a mission, and the door is that way!" Lavi pointed in the opposite direction the two were headed.

"I know that, you stupid rabbit." Kanda replied

"Then where are you going?" Lavi was starting to bother him greatly. Kanda tried to walk faster to his room but Lavi kept up.

"Is that your business?" Kanda turned the corner swiftly, behind him Lavi pouted, Kanda was unusually sassy today

"I just want to know Yuu-chan!" Lavi continued to bother Kanda, Lavi was well aware of the fact that he was probably about to get his head severed from his shoulders, but there was something about that knowledge that didn't exactly bother him.

Kanda had just about had enough of Lavi "You stupid rabbit, I told you not to call me that!" at that moment the blade of a killer was poking at Lavi's throat, tempting him to make on more snappy comment.

"Whoa there, Kanda, I was just kidding, man!" Lavi threw his hands up in surrender, showing Kanda that the sword was not needed and should be lower so it could cause no harm. "Plus I'm not sure how Mugen would react to killing a human."

"Che" in one swift motion Mugen was back in its sheath, and Kanda was striding away.

"But, Kanda, where are you going?"

"Unlike you I don't always have stuff packed and ready to go so I need to stop off and get something." Kanda looked at Lavi in the eye; he was so done with this idiot. Kanda didn't need much just a bit of money to buy food; he wasn't going very far out of the city.

"Jeez, you could have just said that." Lavi mumbled as kanda entered his room, pulled open a drawer of his dresser then slammed it closed and walked out of his room, closing the door and almost hitting Lavi.

"Kanda, where are you going now?" Lavi complained

"To do my job!" Kanda hissed, trying his hardest not to gut Lavi.

He realized Kanda was leaving without him and ran to catch up. "Kanda! Wait up; I'm supposed to come with you!" Kanda couldn't help but let a look of distrust cross his face, no doubt Lavi would be talking the entire time.

"So, what are we hunting again?" Lavi asked he was already bored, yawning; he followed Kanda down the street.

"A dragon" was Kanda's answer, Lavi rolled his eyes

"Yuu, that's not what I meant!" Kanda growled at the use of his name without consent. "I meant what type?"

Kanda simply rolled his eyes, "It's called a white scale, their scales make them hard to detect in the day light or moon light. Plus, there is also the fact that-"

Lavi cut him off, "the fact that the can turn human at will, you know I am a bookman, I know all about the types of dragons." Kanda scoffed and kept walking "white scaled dragons often vary in size, and have reflective or white, scales, as their name claims. These features make them elusive, and difficult to detect. This and the fact that all dragons can turn into humans at any given time, for an indefinite length of time depending on their strength and experience. A dragon can sometimes stay in human form for years, and go undetected; others have trouble staying in the form of a human for more than an hour at a time. White scaled dragons are among the most elusive ad difficult to kill because of the length of time it can stay in human form. They are also different from other dragons, they have a special ability to blind their prey, and have tough outer layers, making them hard to kill. Now, most dragons-"

"Lavi, shut up!" Kanda was about ready to punch him out. Kanda knew all the information; he didn't need it narrated to him. "Now, if you don't be quiet the creature will know we are here and get away. You obviously know as well as I do that these things are a bitch to kill, so if you don't want to be thrown to the dragon and eaten, be quiet!" Kanda got in Lavi's face, to make his point all the more clear.

Lavi nodded and pretended to zip his mouth and throw away the key. And as much as Kanda prayed to every God he could think of, he knew it wouldn't last.

"Um, Kanda?" Lavi tapped kanda on the shoulder to get him to turn around and look where he was pointing

"Lavi I swear to-" Kanda paused in mid-swear at the sight of a bruised and beaten teenager- child- almost. Other than the apparent scars and bruises the boy looked cute, not that Kanda would ever mention that to anyone. But this kid looked peaceful as he slept, probably unconscious from the amount of wounds the boy's body was trying to repair.

"Yuu, stop that, you look like your about to rape the kid" Lavi eyed Kanda cautiously, he did not want to have to pull his best friend off of a kid while Kanda was trying to rape him. Especially a kid so beaten and battered.

"What." it was more of statement than a question to let Lavi rethink what he just said. With a glare that could boil Lavi's soul, Kanda started walking again. "Come one, we have work to do," Kanda was about to leave when Lavi grabbed his arm.

"We can't just leave him there to die!" the look Kanda gave Lavi was a cross between, does it look like I care? And, Let go of my arm before I rip your hand off with my teeth. But Lavi gave him a pointed look and went to grab the kid to carry him back to the Black Order "Kanda, it's getting late, we searched all day and got a couple of leads, we can continue this tomorrow. I'm pretty sure Komui never planned for us to finish it in one day."

Kanda looked at him with slight annoyance but followed Lavi anyway, he hated to admit it, but the idiot was right. "Che, whatever" was the last thing said until they reached home.


End file.
